Kicking Stones
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: Own character fanfic. A young girl, Rycii, witnesses another girl's soul being taken. Luckily, Death the Kid and the twins save her. How will she cope with the shock? DTKxRycii. Rated T just in case. Approved by chipmunks everywhere!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a fanfic for my best friend EVER. She is Rycii in this fanfic. Enjoy!

Death the Kid: Who is she?

Mit-chan: My best friend!

Jessie: She's very nice!

Mit-chan: You'll like her! She has a side fringe! ^.^

Jessie: Mit-chan, that's mean!

Death the Kid: …

Mit-chan: Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Rycii's POV )(**

-

I watched the stone tumble down the pavement, further away from me as I walked slowly after it. It stopped, and I approached it again. I gave it a small kick. On it went.

Kick, tumble, stop. Kick, tumble, stop. Kick, tumble, stop.

On and on, until it eventually tumbled over the edge and down a drain. I sighed. I looked up at the sky, still walking. It was dark and purple. It was getting late. But I wouldn't go back.

I shivered as the wind blew past me. I really wished I'd brought my coat now. But it was back at the party, sitting on a chair, probably next to _him_, while he locked lips with that--

Someone coughed nearby. I looked down again, stopped walking, did a 360 of my surroundings. I couldn't tell where the sound had come from. All I knew was that it sounded bad, not like a normal frog-in-my-throat cough. It sounded like... someone choking.

I got a bit freaked out, so I started walking again, veering round the pole I would have walked into had I not looked where I'd been going moments before. I passed an alley, and then, just before I turned a corner, I heard the cough again, followed by splutters. But this time, I knew it was behind me. I knew where it was coming from.

I suddenly abandoned my conscience, spinning around, glad I hadn't worn heels to that god forsaken party, running back in the direction I had come. I saw the shadow of the alley, and I headed for it, tripping on my too-long jeans and falling forward. I hit the ground hard, but stood up again quickly, brushing away the bits of gravel away from my palms, not giving a second glance at the red grazes.

I neared the corner of the alley, and slowed, then leaned around and peered in.

It was black, dark and unlit. The reason I hadn't noticed anything while passing by. But it wasn't empty. I knew that, because I could see a shape, big and bulky, shadowed at the end of the alley. And it moved, and something broke off from it, and started growing bigger, making dull sounding footsteps, coming closer to me.

That was when I regained some sort of sense. I blinked and gasped, then backed away, round the corner. I sat on the ground, just out of sight. I could hear the steps. They weren't stopping. I considered my chances of just jumping up and running away, but there was someone--

"A girl..."

I screamed as a big hand grabbed my bare arm, dragging me up, nearly dislocating my shoulder. I shrieked and squeezed my eyes shut, thrashing about until my other wrist was grabbed as well. I opened my eyes, even though I knew I didn't want to, and I just stared at the man in front of me, big and fat and hairy and horrible. He even had something blue and gooey hanging out of his mouth.

"Nooo!" I screamed again, closing my eyes and turning my head this way and that, trying to pull away, but only succeeding in hurting my elbow and shoulder. I pulled again. And again.

"She has an... interesting soul..."

"Let me go! No! Help! No!" I carried on pulling, struggling, but the man just stood there, holding my arm and wrist, not letting go. I looked around, stretching to see behind me. I was on that small pathway that led through the abandoned part of town, where all the shops were old and decaying, and no one seemed to care. I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest, and tears dripped down my cheeks. I sobbed and pulled again, and the man just kept staring at me as I cried, trying to get out of his grip. I had this thought, which was creeping forwards, trying to get my attention, but I didn't want to listen to it, I didn't want to think what would happen.

But the man hadn't done anything. He'd just stood there. Staring. Holding. Watching.

Then I heard the cough again, and I froze. There was a small whimper after it that time.

"Enough waiting. She will not escape..."

My eyes widened, and my mouth opened, and I was suddenly over taken by silence. I couldn't say anything.

It was horrible. So horrible. I heard the gasp, the scream, the sound of metal sliding. There were sounds which I couldn't identify, or describe, even if I wanted to. It was just so horrible and disgusting. I could hear them, slashing, ripping... bubbling something in voices that sounded like a melting alarm. I hated it. I cried. I fell limp. I just stared.

There was a silence then, other than the dripping, and then I saw a blue-sheen cover the ground in front of me.

"It's mine..."

Fast scurries, like an over grown centipede, headed towards the me, and the blue light got brighter. I turned my head when the scurrying stopped, and it was just so...

So...

"No! No, let me go! No, help! Help! No! No, no! Get off, help!" I cried, leaning away from the man and the monster, scrabbling to get up, slipping on the gravel, falling and struggling. "Help!"

I pushed forwards, while I heard disgusting licking noises, swallowing and licking. I sobbed loudly, hoping someone might walk past, lost, and call someone. I didn't care. I just wanted to get away, get somewhere safe, be with other people. Even back to the party. I didn't care. I just wanted to be away from here. Gone. Dead, even.

"Let her go. Your soul is already the egg of a Kishin. You are lost. You _will_ be eliminated."

I stopped struggling for a moment, just enough to look up and see another shape. It was weird, unrecognisable, and for a second I thought it was another monster. But then the bottom of the figure moved and the top and middle were gone, and then there were gunshots, and I instinctively curled up, crying, sobbing, scared, pulling my arm in when the man let go, forgetting about my other arm, not being able to feel my hand.

It was silent again, and a heavy weight fell on my, winding me, making me cry out. I got my other hand back and pulled it in, curling up as tight as possible, still crying.

"Leave her alone."

More gunshots. Squeals of pain. Outrage. Then silence. And steps.

And the weight was gone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched, terrified. I cried out. I lashed out. My hand was caught, and I let out a solid scream, so loud it hurt my throat.

"Hey, hey! Wait, no! Hey, listen...!"

I continued screaming, shaking my head, curling up, pulling my hand back, crying more and more. I was so scared I couldn't stand it.

"Maybe she needs a hug?"

The childish voice shut me right up. I stopped screaming, and my eyes shot open. Then I jumped up and fell back, hitting my head on the wall behind me.

Not two metres away were three people: a boy dressed head to toe in black, white and grey and two blonde girls wearing red vests and denim jeans.

I looked around me quickly, taking in the red glow coming from dozens of floating jelly orb things, just like the blue one the man had eaten...

I remembered the man then, who had grabbed me, who had killed a girl, who had eaten something disgusting, and this boy, who I was sure was the one who had spoken before, who had killed everyone.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked at him stupidly. I knew his voice was the same, but he didn't at all look like someone who would shoot dozens of monsters. But I really didn't care at that moment. Just the fact that his voice was kind and not harsh or cold or cruel or disgusting was enough. Enough for me to just start crying again and throw myself forwards at him.

I held onto the softness of his jacket, burying my face in his shoulder, knowing subconsciously I'd die from shame later at having just cried on a stranger's shoulder. But I really couldn't care less. Because all I knew was that he'd saved my life.

-

To be continued...

-

-

I'm actually gonna write more of this. I'm set on an idea I have now. I loved writing this chapter! So fun! A nice change from my usual stuff! -.-'

Death the Kid: …

Jessie: Think of it as being able to comfort each other...

Death the Kid: …

Mit-chan: Heh.

Jessie: That was mean, Mit-chan!

Rycii: Hi everyone!

Death the Kid: …

Rycii: Kid-kun! Don't be sad! -glomps-

Death the Kid: …

Mit-chan: Rycii! -glomps-

Rycii: Mit! ^.^ -evil aura- What did you say to him?!

Mit-chan: I'm sorry! -runs away-

Rycii: Mit!!! Get back here! NOW!!! -chases with something sharp-

Jessie: -sweatdrop- Thank you for reading...

Death the Kid: ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Mit-chan and Jessie here! This is chapter 2 of Kicking Stones! I'm sure the first chapter hasn't been read yet because it's not even on the website yet but oh well, I want to write the next chapter anyway! ^.^

Death the Kid: …

Rycii: Hiii!

Mit-chan: Don't be like that. You're not exactly symmetrical yourself, you know.

Jessie: Mit-chan!

Death the Kid: … -goes into mass depression mode- Nooooo! I'm not worthy of living!!!

Liz and Patti: -stare- …

Rycii: Kid-kun! No! -hugs- Don't be sad!

Mit-chan: ¬.¬

Jessie: We don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 2 )( Rycii's POV )(**

-

I opened my eyes. I stared at the whiteness high above me. I blinked. Then I turned onto my side, snuggling under the clean smelling covers, pulling them over my head. I closed my eyes. Then I shot up, into a sitting position, my head whipping back and forth, my hair messy and in my face.

"Wh-where..."

I twisted around, taking in my surroundings. I was in a large room, with a high white ceiling, on a big double bed, with a huge fluffy black and white duvet. I pulled it up to my chin, freaked out, then dropped it again, and pushed it away, moving back until my back touched the bed frame.

I was in a huge room. A huge, black and white room. In a big double bed. With a huge, fluffy duvet.

My thought process kicked into gear then, and I started to remember a few things, one being that I had cried on some weird dude's shoulder. Another being that I had been at a party before. But I'd left...

I couldn't remember. It was gone. My mind just didn't seem to want to piece more information together. Nothing. It was just... blank. And empty.

I felt like screaming. I felt like kicking something. I didn't know what to do.

"Oh, your awake."

I jumped and let out a small scream, turning my head towards the voice. It sounded familiar...

"Um, are... are you okay? You seem kinda pale..." A girl in a red vest and jeans walked over slowly, leaving the door open behind her. I stared at her, wary, trying desperately hard to remember where I had heard her voice before or seen her. She stopped at the edge of the bed, looking sheepish. "Um, if you wanna change... um, your clothes are on the chair in the corner. We washed them for you... uh..."

I frowned at her. Then I looked over in the direction she was pointing and saw my jeans and my short sleeved blue stripy t-shirt. I then suddenly looked down to check what I was wearing, if my clothes were on the chair, and saw a red and black stripy nightgown. I looked up at the girl again.

"Uh..." She seemed uncomfortable. I wondered why.

"Where am I?"

The girl stopped rubbing her arm and suddenly looked up. She seemed confused as to why I would ask such an obvious question. "Y-you're... at our place. Don't..." She stared at me. "...Don't you remember?" I shook my head. "Anything at all?" I shook my head again.

The girl blinked quickly, open-mouthed, then stepped back a bit. "I... need to go talk... with everyone..." She started making her way towards the door. "Um, are you, like... I dunno, hungry, or something...?"

I stared at her stupidly.

She nodded, clearly confused. "I'll just go get Kid-kun and Patti then..." And then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

I frowned sadly. Why was it so hard to remember? I glanced at my clothes again. My trainers were on the floor, under the chair, and my jeans were close to falling on the carpet. Which, now that I looked, was _also_ black and white and gray...

Something fired in my mind.

Black, and white, and gray..

Black, and white, and gray..

Black, and white, and...

The weird dude! The guy who was dressed in black, white and gray! The guy with the three white stripes on his hair! The guy who...

The man.

The man. Oh god, the man, the man, the man...

My hands went up to my face as I stared at my knees, remembering the man and the squidgy stuff and the blue light and the red orbs and the monster and the blood and...

And the girl's choking coughs, her scream, the sound of ripping and shredding. And all the other memories from last night. Everything.

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt the drips on my knees, and I broke out of my reverie and stared at the tears. I clenched my jaws and then buried my face in my hands again, sobbing, crying as all the images and sounds came flooding back. I hated them. I couldn't stand how terrified I was.

"What do you mean, she can't remember?! It's not like I erased her memory or anything!"

"I dunno, she just doesn't seem to remember anything... not even getting here."

"Well, to be honest Liz, I don't think she _would_ remember arriving because she was asleep."

"Oh yeah..."

"Did you give her a hug?"

I didn't stop crying. I just shook my head and curled up into a small, insignificant ball. I heard the boor open and I heard the footsteps of several people. But I still didn't look up, I just rocked back and forth, sobbing.

"Uh..."

"Oh no, would you like a hug?"

I felt arms envelope me, and I clung to whoever it was. I didn't open my eyes, but I just kept on crying, and the person hugging me sat next to me, and they stroked my messy hair, and made soft comforting sounds to calm me down.

After a while, my sobs turned into hiccups, and I stopped crying a second river Nile. The person carried on stroking my hair, though.

I sniffed, and sat up properly, seeing as I had practically been leaning against the person hugging me. I looked up at the person and saw it was the girl with the childish voice, with the short blond hair and the denim shorts instead of jeans. She had pale blue eyes and a sweet smile on a childish face.

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded and wiped away some stray tears from my eyes, looking up and seeing two other people. I saw the girl who came in earlier, almost identical to the girl who had been hugging me, but with darker eyes and longer hair, and a more mature face. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking at the floor. The second person I saw was the weird dude, the guy with the guns, who was studying a painting on the wall and inching right and left.

"I'm Patti! What's your name?"

I turned back to the hugging girl. Patti. She said her name was Patti. I swallowed and opened my mouth, but I suddenly felt that I wouldn't be able to speak. I closed it again and looked down.

"Don't worry!" Patti said cheerily. "You don't have to say anything until you feel comfortable!" I watched as she smiled at me and I nodded thankfully. "Oh, by the way, that's Liz," she pointed to the girl from before, "and she's my twin sister! And that over there," she commented, pointing to the boy by the painting, "is Death the Kid! But we all call him Kid-kun!"

I watched as the Kid person adjusted the painting, left it, then went back to adjusting it.

"He has OCD," Patti whispered in my ear. Then she added, "_Real bad._"

I giggled at that, and Kid turned around to look at me, and Liz lifted her head as well. I was suddenly self conscious that they were staring at me, and I closed my mouth and looked down at my hands.

"Oh wow, you have such a cute laugh!" Patti commented. It made me blush, because no one apart from my parents had ever said that to me before.

"Yeah, you do, sorta like Patti's, but not quite as child-like," Liz agreed, pushing away from the wall.

"Hmm. Yes, I suppose so."

When the Kid person said it, I was sure I must have looked like a... a... I don't know, just very red. I looked down to hide my red face, but it didn't really work.

"Oh? Do you have a fever?" Patti asked, putting a hand to my forehead. "You've gone all red..."

"Hey, you hungry?" Liz asked, leaning down so she could look at my face. I nodded shyly, keeping my mouth shut. "Okay, well... we're gonna clear off now, leave you some peace to get changed... um... then do you, like, wanna meet us downstairs? We'll get you something to eat and..."

Kid clapped his hands. "Okay, so shall we leave the lady in peace now? Come, come, let us go down and prepare a suitable breakfast for our guest."

Kid pushed Liz in front of him and pulled Patti up, pushing them both out of the door. He gave me a quick glance and nodded, then walked out and closed the door behind him.

I stared after them for a while. Then my gaze wandered around the room, taking in my surroundings better. I noticed now that everything seemed... I'm not sure... just... sort of...

Perfect.

As if everything was laid out from instructions. It was so... weird. And my clothes, folded neatly on the chair, directly above my neatly placed shoes... everything was neat and perfect! It made me feel so out of place.

As my eyes settled on my clothes, I made a decision to actually get up and get dressed, so I pushed back the big cover, which seemed to have crawled back up to me and was threatening to engulf me in its soft coziness, and jumped off the bed gingerly; jumped because it was so freakin' high that my legs couldn't touch the ground, and gingerly because I felt like my legs wouldn't hold me up. Like when you sit on your legs for a while, and then walking is hard because you can't feel your legs very well.

Fortunately, they held me up when I jumped down. Unfortunately, I couldn't walk straight, so I just fell flat on my face as soon as I took a step forwards. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just so I wouldn't hit something in frustration. Why was I suddenly so irritated?

I pushed myself up and crawled over to the chair, kneeling on the ground and starting to get changed.

I felt like this was going to be a weird experience...

-

To be continued...

-

-

Voila! Finished chapter 2! Finally! Hope you enjoyed!

Death the Kid: Cute...

Rycii: Yay! Kid-kun thinks I have a cute laugh! -overjoyed-

Mit-chan: -to Jessie- See? It all turns out okay in the end! ^.^

Jessie: You were still very mean.

Mit-chan: -flaps hand- Whatever...

Jessie: -sigh- Thank you for reading!

Mit-chan: Please review! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Mit-chan and Jessie here! This is chapter 3 of Kicking Stones!

Kid: …

Mit-chan: He never speaks...

Jessie: He's concentrating very hard...

Mit-chan: On what???

Jessie: On the pictures on the wall.

Mit-chan: What pict-- oh, those pictures.

Kid: … -leans closer to wall- It's NOT straight...

Mit-chan: -sweatdrop- Anyway... We don't own Soul Eater.

Jessie: Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 3 )( Rycii's POV )(**

-

I had managed to get dressed so far, but now, I had to get up and go find Kid and Liz and Patti. I managed to get up, but I was worried about falling over again. What if I fell over and couldn't walk? What if I got stuck up here forever? What if they forgot about me?

I took a deep breath. I knew it was ridiculous, this hysterical freak out, but I couldn't do much about it. The only thing I could do was take deep breaths and calm down. And then get my feet to move forwards.

I took a step forwards. My legs felt so weird, all numb and wobbly. But after a couple steps, the feeling went away. I walked slowly but normally to the door. I turned the handle and peered outside.

My eyes widened at the sight of the huge hallway with paintings and furniture all laid out symmetrically. It was enormous, and I suddenly felt very small and insignificant. My eyes were drawn to a picture of someone wearing a black robe and a white mask that looked like a skull, standing next to a small boy, with black hair and three white stripes.

I knew it was Kid. But...

I stepped out of the room slowly, looking for the stairs. I squeaked inside my head when I saw there were four different stairs or something. I blinked quickly, and ran back into the room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. Panic attack, panic attack, panic attack. Why did the fact that there was so much space in the hall completely freak me out? I had no idea.

More correctly, why did the fact that there were four possible stairways freak me out? I had no idea.

Although it was probably something to do with the fact that no one had told me that I was in a mansion, or even where I was meant to go, or how to get around, or whether or not there was anyone else here, or, or--

I screamed quickly.

Just because I was freaking out.

I held my hand over my mouth. That was incredibly stupid. Now they probably thought I was freaking out about the incident again, which I wasn't. At least, I hadn't been, but then my mind started thinking that maybe there were more people like that in this place and that Kid and the twins had led me here so they could all kill me and torture me and--

Stop it.

I wiped away the tears that had started dripping down my cheeks again. I hated crying. Mainly because it made my face look all puffy and red, but also because, despite what people said about crying making you feel better, I just felt even worse after crying. Always.

I frowned at the floor. I told myself over and over that there was nothing to panic about. I knew I was safe here. I would be safe. I would be okay. I would get on with everyone, I'd become friends with them, I'd go back home, I'd--

Forget it.

I sighed and turned around, gripping the door handle again. I pushed back the stray thought, drowned it out with other thoughts loudly inside my head. Ugh. I glared down at my shoes. I took a deep breath and yanked the door open, without thinking about it, and walked out quickly.

Of course, nothing could be that simple, right? No, because I just _had_ to walk into someone, and start falling towards the ground, and then the someone I crashed into grabbed my hand, but then I had to go and get panicky and end up pulling the person down with me. While screaming. Loudly. Again.

"Ah, ah, I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I managed to say, my voice sounding odd and awkward. I pushed my brown shoulder-length hair out of my face and uncurled my body, looking too see who had fallen on top of me. "K-K-K-Kid-san?!"

I stared at the boy who was kneeling over me, holding himself up with his hands, looking at me intently. I could feel my face going so, so red. I knew I should move, say something, anything, but my mind had crashed in on itself again, and I was quickly losing connection between my mouth and my brain.

"You have a very... cute voice," Kid mumbled, and I stared back at him. I had heard what he said, but it hadn't registered. Yet.

"Wh-wh-what?!" I squeaked, going even redder, I was sure. Oh my god, soon my skin would be permanently red if I didn't calm down. I tried to think of something else. My eyes went to his parted lips. No no no no no no!!! Okay, something else again! My mind finally registered our position properly. Argh!

I was positive that if I hadn't looked like a fried pepper before, I did now. I opened my mouth to say something, but I still seemed to lack the gift of speech, so I closed it again to avoid further embarrassment.

My eyes met Kid's then, and I blinked fast. His eyes widened, and he seemed to realize something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you up," he said quickly, jumping up effortlessly and giving me his hand. I looked at his hand for a moment before taking it and letting him pull me up. He let me go when I was safely on my feet, and I put my hands on my cheeks, then realized that I probably looked even more like an idiot like that, so let my hands drop by my sides.

I started trying to apologize, but wasn't getting very far. "I-I-I-I'm really sorry about th-that! Uh-Uh-Um, I didn't mean t-to--"

"Oh, it's fine, I just came up because Liz and Patti said they were unsure about whether or not you would be able to make your way around on your own, so I thought I would escort you."

Okay, so I knew he had OCD, but he just railed all that off perfectly, as if nothing had ever happened! Was I the only one who felt completely humiliated at having run into someone and pulled them down on top of me? Oh god, that made it sound even worse! Maybe he was always this distant? What if he was really cold? He hadn't seemed cold on first impressions...

Oh no, I was so completely and utterly confused and embarrassed and humiliated and everything else thrown in at once!!!

I tried to calm down, and I remembered that Kid was there, so I tried to stop my psychological freak out, and I turned back to Kid, once more embarrassed. When I looked at him, he was staring at me with the same intensity as before.

"Da!"

Oh god.

Kid's eyes then changed somehow, and he held his arm out to me. "Shall I escort you to the kitchen?"

I breathed in slowly, then let it out. "O-okay. Thank you very much."

I tried to swallow my blush – which, by the way, doesn't freaking _work_ – and walked forwards. And tripped on my too long jeans. And went down like a log again. And smacked my face on the wooden floor. Nearly.

Except for the fact that Kid caught me, and then helped me stand upright again.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...

I could just die right now.

My slowly fading blush came right back, and I started blabbering and stuttering again.

-

**)( In the Kitchen )(**

-

Kid had finally managed to escort me down to the kitchen, where Liz and Patti were cooking mushrooms and bacon and doing some toast. They turned around when they heard us come in, and Patti waved energetically.

"Hi! Mushrooms and bacon for breakfast! Hee hee!" she grinned happily, skipping over to us. She looked at me then. "Do you like bacon and mushrooms... um..." She blinked quickly at me. "I can't remember your name anymore!!!" she shouted loudly, starting to freak out and panic. A bit like I had minutes before. Except I did it inside my head.

And then I cursed silently and felt like going and banging my head against the door. This day was going to end in disaster. I could just tell.

"I-I'm sorry, Patti-san! It's because I haven't introduced myself yet! I-I'm Rycii!" I quickly announced, bowing and cursing myself inside my head. "I'm so grateful to all of you, Liz-san, Patti-san, and Kid-san! Thank you so much for saving my life! I'm sorry for being a bother!"

I kept bowing, feeling so terrible and rude. They'd saved my life, taken me to their home, given me a room to sleep, washed my clothes for me, cared for me so well. I was so grateful, and yet I hadn't even told them who I was!!! Argh! Why was today starting off so badly?!

"Um, Rycii?" I heard Liz say, so I looked up. "Uh, it's fine, you know? It's not like... uh... well, you don't have to be so formal. Patti and I never bothered with honorifics, and Kid-kun isn't that bothered either to be honest. Uh... I mean, you can just call him Kid-kun, right?" she asked Kid, looking at him.

Kid nodded. "Yes, of course. It's no trouble at all to have you here. If you wanted, you could even move in and stay here permanently."

When I heard that, something inside me changed. I felt my heart jump into gear, in a good way, and I looked up, hope in my eyes. "Really?" I asked carefully. "Could I really stay here – permanently?"

They all looked at me again. Liz spoke first. "What about your parents, or your siblings, or friends, or... stuff...?"

I bowed my head. "Oh, um... they... I..." I frowned. "They're not... here..."

"Do they live far from here then?" Kid asked.

I shook my head. "No, they... they're..." I looked up at everyone, watching me with focused eyes. I looked at the floor again. I didn't want to tell them. If I did, everything would change. I knew it would. So I sucked it up and raised my head. "They went away on holiday for a while," I lied, smiling as best I could. "I'm an only child," I added.

"Oh wow, holidays! I love going on holiday! It's so fun!" Patti giggled. I smiled with her, tilting my head to the side and avoiding eye contact.

"Well, if your parents are out of town right now... and it would make the home symmetrical..."

I looked at Kid, eyes wide. Oh god, if he said I could stay I'd stop complaining about how crappy the day had been so far and just be content that I would finally have a home!

He looked at me. "Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

I took in a deep breath and grinned so hugely my face hurt. "Oh, yes, thank you! Thank you so much!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him and probably choking him in a huge glomp. Then I quickly let go, feeling flustered again. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Yay! Rycii's staying with us! Yay!" Patti squeaked, jumping over and glomping me, still jumping up and down.

I smiled genuinely. I was so happy. I hugged her back.

Maybe I'd finally found somewhere I could stay!

-

-

^.^

Kid: Our home... -sparkly eyed- is finally symmetrical!

Mit-chan: -sweatdrop- Odd person.

Rycii: -evil aura- Don't be mean to Kid-kun, Mit!

Mit-chan: Eek! I'm sorry! -runs away-

Jessie: Thank you for reading! Please review! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie: Hi everyone!

Dit-chan: Yo! Just to let you know, I wrote this chapter (the REAL Rycii)

Kid: How do I pronounce your name?

Rycii: Like Rikki.

Kid: Cute...

Rycii: DadadadadadaDAAAA

Mit-chan: What's this chapter about?

Rycii: Duvets....

Jessie: Umm...

Rycii: It was my first time writing EVER!

Kid: -looks in Rycii's direction-

Rycii: OarhosirzrjaserlhWABADABADINGDONG

Kid: ... -looks shocked-

Rycii: What is it Kid-kun?

-Kid approaches Rycii-

Rycii: DadadadadadadaPOWWW

-Kid fiddles with Rycii's fringe-

Rycii: HslkfzhlxkghlihsdltkDEEEDAAAAAAAAA

Kid: Your fringe isn't symmetrical.

Jessie: -sweatdrops-

Mit-chan: ENJOY!

-

-

**)( Chapter 4 )( Kid's POV )(**

-

Aaah. Symmetry. One of the most beautiful things in the world.

Why people didn't realize this and just toss stuff up, like a lost matter, I didn't know.

What I did know was that without symmetry, the world would be a terrible, terrible place.

4 is an even number.

Therefore 4 is symmetrical.

Unlike that horrible 7.

Uuugh.

It was 4 days ago that I met her.

Of course, 4 days ago, I didn't know what was going to come out of it.

In any case, I just told the Thompson sisters that 4 is an even, therefore symmetrical, number and that is why she is here, living with us; to make it symmetrical.

Of course, she was here for a different reason.

She was here because...

Well...

She was here because I liked her.

As in LIKE like.

And that was another 2 things that I did not know:

1. I had never been in love before.

2. Did she like me?

-

**)( Rycii's POV )(**

-

Ugh symmetry. One of the most pointless things in the world.

Why people (a.k.a Kid-kun) were obsessed with it, I did not know.

What I did know was that it was the only part in maths that I understood. And that maths is evil. I knew that too.

I met Kid 4 days ago.

Ha! He must be pissed at that! 4 is a-symmetrical, anyway you write it.

He's probably longing for the 8th day.

I hope that I'll be here that long.

Apparently I was here because he wanted an even number of people living in the house.

House, mansion, same thing.

But one thing's for sure.

I, sadly, like him.

As in LIKE like.

And that brings me to another 2 things I did not know:

1. I had never been in love before.

2. Did he like me?

-

**)( 11pm, Rycii's room )(**

-

I wonder whether Kid is asleep at the moment?

Probably not, knowing him; he's probably sorting out something symmetrical in his room. Or his duvet.

What a waste of time.

I, personally, prefer sleep to sorting out whether the two sides of an object, word or number are identical.

But still, I wanted to see him.

Call me smushy, but I'm not!

I just do, that is all.

At the moment, I thought that the only way of seeing him, was daydreaming.

Considering the fact that I'm an insomniac does not help when you want to go to sleep. (DUH!)

But you can make anything happen in daydreams. Ordinary dreams, you have no control over; daydreams, you do.

So I daydreamed.

I thought about everything I could to do with Death the Kid.

And then, as sad as it was...

Reality check.

First off, I am now 100% embarrassed.

Luckily, I don't blush easily, and luckily, its dark.

And second of all, he would never like me. I'm too much of a freaking SLOB for someone as perfect as Death the Kid to like me.

And then I found a tear, salty in my mouth, was running down my cheek.

It wasn't long before they came flooding down; I was raining on my own face.

Gosh! Anything IS possible when your in love.

When my quiet downpour was over, my mouth was dry.

I bet my eyes were red too.

And, annoyingly enough, tears are pretty much salt water.

And therefore I was thirsty.

I got out of bed and decided to get a glass of water.

I creaked open the door, inch at a time. I didn't want to wake anyone.

More realistically, I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I didn't think the puffy eyed vampire look was in these days.

The floor was cold on my toes, and, soon enough, my feet were numb.

-creeeaaak-

'CRAP!'

The floors here squeak.

'DAMN!!! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!!' I shouted.

And then I realized that I was supposed to be quiet.

I don't think that helped.

'CRAP!' I said again.

I wasn't very good at this was I?

'If your trying to be secretive, I THINK you need to re-think your plan.'

'DA!'

Mouth open, like a rectangle and hanging over my chin. I turned my head, 0.8273 miles an hour.

The worst person to see at this point in time was standing there.

Of course, I noticed it by the voice first, but still.

Death the Kid, visible, despite the lighting, was standing there.

Looking like a tired thing that's tired.

I wonder what he had been doing all this time.

Again.

And now I was babbling.

'I.... I.... I.... urrrr.... hehe.... shinglemaobeeadoob.... water.... dry... mouth.... ajestablabadob.... sorry... did..... I.... w... w.... wake you...?'

'Did you wake me? No. Was the picture frame at a very annoying angle? Yes.'

'S... s... sorry.... I... I... hyilalmgn... ruined... your... w... w... winning... s... streak.'

'Winning streak?'

'KYAAA!! I... I'm... sorry... I'm.. j... just... a.. b... bit tired.... so... I'm... rambling.'

'Oh...'

...

...

Then I noticed that his eyes were on me.

'K... K... Kid-k... kun?'

'Were you...? Were you crying?'

'DA! Noooo..... I... just... have.... an allergy! Yes! An allergy!'

'An allergy to what??'

'DA! Uuuum..... the.... DUVET!'

This was never going to work.

'Bye!' I said, running off down the stairwell.

And then it hit me.

Where was the kitchen?

I just wanted a glass of water.

And I couldn't show my face to Kid again.

Not now.

Besides, I didn't know where I was.

The library?

No.

The living room?

No.

The kitchen?

No.

A random, and annoyingly symmetrical, white hallway, decorated with paintings?

Yes.

Damn.

-

**)( Later )(**

-

I must have fallen asleep at some point.

No, SERIOUSLY I did.

'Cause my watch now read 2:30.

I needed to get back up to my bedroom.

And after around, what seemed like 3 hours, but was actually 5 minutes, I found my room.

I completely forgot the fact that my mouth was as dry as hell when I noticed him lying there.

Fast asleep, he was.

He was asleep on the floor; well, the carpet.

His face didn't look as solemn as it normally did.

He looked... peaceful, happy even, in a way.

Wait? Double take.

Why was he even here!?

Unconsciously, I looked up at the bed.

I walked towards it.

Only when I was around 8 centimetres away from it, I noticed something was different.

The duvet had been changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Mit-chan and Jessie here! So~? How did you guys like the last chapter? Hee hee~! Dit-chan wrote it! Anyway, here's chapter 5, and I'm gonna try writing in Kid's POV! O.o

Scary stuff...

Kid: Why?

Mit-chan: Because there's too much symmetry and detail to pay attention to! .

Kid: Not really.

Mit-chan: Like you're one to talk...

Jessie: We don't own Soul Eater!

Mit-chan: Enjoy~!

-

-

**)( Chapter 5 )( Kid's POV )(**

-

I awoke slowly. I yawned and sat up, still groggy and half-asleep. I frowned and looked around as my eyesight sharpened. My eyes widened.

This... was not...

This was not my perfectly symmetrical, tidy, neat, white, black and grey room. This was not my room...

It took me a while to remember. I frowned and closed my eyes again. Then I remembered and recognised my surroundings; this was Rycii's room. Who had been with us for four... no, five days. And she had an allergy to duvets.

At that, I became aware of the duvet covering me. And I also noticed that it was the new duvet I had put on Rycii's bed last night, while she'd been gone for a glass of water. And my brain processed that information veeery slooowly.

Wait. If I was still in Rycii's room, on the floor, with the duvet covering me, next to Rycii's bed, and Rycii had an allergy to duvets... then where was Rycii???

I craned my head and looked on top of the bed. Nothing. I sighed. I calmly got up, but inside my head, I was panicking; what if she'd gotten lost last night? What if she'd contracted hypothermia? What if she'd run away because she got scared? What if someone took her soul...?

I clenched my jaw. I would go look for her. Right after fixing the duvet and bed...

No! This is no time to fix the bed!

But just a little bit, maybe...

No! Rycii is more important!

But I can't just leave it on the floor...

Rycii! Think of Rycii! She could be in mortal danger right now!

Just five minutes...

No no no! Five minutes could already be too late!

I growled under my breath. I shook my head and walked forwards, towards the door. I grabbed the handle. Leave it, leave it, leave it, leave it...

I sighed and ran back, quickly gathering up the duvet edge. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave it on the floor in such a mess. I had to at least put it on the bed. At least...

I gave it a tug, but it was jammed. I frowned. Something was stopping it. I dropped one corner of the duvet, then gave the other corner a tug until I found a big bundle which was stopping me from freeing the duvet. I got ready to untangle whatever was in the middle of the duvet, but then I stopped. I looked closer.

It was Rycii.

Curled up in the duvet, fast asleep, looking like a cute angel with beautiful chestnut hair that spread around her head like a halo.

Very asymmetrically.

I looked at my watch. It was 5:34 and 28, 29, 30, 31... seconds in the morning. I raised my eyebrows at her then frowned. How long had she been here? Why was she on the floor as well? Was she comfortable?

I sighed, then knelt on the floor next to her. I pushed away all my perfectly rational worries, and came to the conclusion that she was okay. I did _not_ want to wake her cute sleeping face with a freak out of mine.

I gathered the duvet close to her, wrapping her up in it, then picking her up. I was surprised; she weighed nothing. I mean, I hadn't expected her to weigh a lot – she was like a toothpick – but even with the weight of the duvet she felt light as a feather. I frowned and walked to the bed, laying her down on it gently, making sure the duvet covered her and was lined up perfectly with the mattress. I smoothed it down, then looked back at Rycii, seeing her breathing slowly and calmly. Some of her hair had flipped over her face, and I gently brushed it back behind her ear. I was about to pull away, but my eyes couldn't leave her face. Her lips were parted, and her pale lavender eyelids flickered slightly as she dreamt. I watched her breathe in and out, completely asleep, peaceful...

My eyes widened when I felt her small breath on my lips. I felt myself go embarrassingly red and pulled away quickly, staring at her, trying not to think about what I could have just done to an innocent, defenceless, sleeping girl.

I shook my head, frowning, and walking backwards until my back touched the wall. I slid down it slowly, sitting on the floor and staring at the carpet before me. I sighed again. I was a terrible creature... a trash-like being... I was not worthy of living...

-

**)( Rycii's POV )(**

-

I took a deep breath in, forcing my eyes open against the dull light coming in from under the blinds. I turned onto my back and looked up at the window above my head. The light was grey and blue, and I wondered how early it was. I yawned and turned back onto my side, snuggling into the duvet and blinking lazily, watching the room.

My eyes widened and I sat up suddenly, my hair flipping over into my face, like it did every morning.

"Wh-what? I-I thought..." I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and held back a yawn. I looked on the floor, over the edge of the bed, but he wasn't there. I suddenly thought that maybe I'd dreamed last night's events, and that my dry throat was just because I'd cried but fallen asleep. Maybe I'd never gotten out of my bed. Maybe I'd never walked on creaky floorboards and run into kid and humiliated myself like that! Maybe I'd never covered Kid with the duvet so he wouldn't get cold and then gone to sleep on the floor next to him! Maybe I'd fallen asleep and just had a horrible, horrible nightmare.

I slipped back down under the covers, frowning and extremely confused. I closed my eyes then, because I was tired, and pulled the duvet close to my face. And then I was sitting up again. This duvet smelled different. Which meant...

Oh no, I really had said and done all those things! No! I can't believe it! I'm such and _idiot_! Argh!

I went bright red as I squeaked into my hands, shaking my head.

"Rycii...?"

I stopped squeaking into my hands, lifting my face and going even redder. Oh my god, no way! "K-Kid-kun..." I stared at him, sitting on the floor, staring up at me. I went even redder, thinking of what I'd said last night. I turned so that I was facing him. "Da!"

Kid's eyes widened and he started blushing. Oh my god, Kid was blushing, Kid was blushing, Kid was blushing...!

"I... I'm sorry, if I woke you, Rycii," he said, looking at the floor. His face was going pink, and with his pale skin, it really stood out. I blushed more then, thinking about why he was blushing and why I was blushing, and then it just got so confusing and awkward that I had to say something.

"S-Sorry!"

He looked up at me suddenly, and I swear I just kept on blushing more and more and more and more...

"I meant about last night! I-It was very rude of me! I shouldn't have run off like that!" I apologized, bowing, clenching my fists. Then I remembered the duvet I was sitting on. "A-And thank you! About the duvet, I mean! Thank you! I really appreciate it! Thank you!"

I looked up tentatively at Kid, and saw that he was looking straight back at me. I looked down again, letting out a small, half-squeak, half-gasp. I pushed my mind to think of something.

"What's... uh, what time... is it?" I asked, looking up at Kid and trying not to look away again.

Kid stared back at me blankly. "It is," he said, looking at his watch, "currently 5:42 and 57, 58, 59, 5:43 in the morning."

I frowned. It was so early... and I was still so sleepy...

-

**)( Kid's POV )(**

-

I watched Rycii as she frowned and yawned, clearly still tired. I remembered how she'd looked a minute or two before, when her face had gone pink and she'd blushed and looked so cute...

I shook my head. She was tired. I could see that. I was being so cruel, keeping her up when she clearly needed more sleep.

I stood up, composing myself and sending away the redness that had risen to my cheeks once more. My eyes met hers and she looked away again.

"Well, I shall go now... Thank you for last night. Now, get some sleep," I said, nodding and opening the door. She looked at me as I stood there, just about to close the door, and we just watched each other.

Then I looked away, hiding my blush which had just discovered its purpose and wouldn't leave me alone, and stepping out of the door. "S-Sleep well," I called back softly, closing the door behind me. Once I was out, in my beautiful symmetrical hallway, I let out a long breath.

And from behind the door I heard the faintest sigh.

-

To be continued...

-

-

Yay! Chapter 5 is FINI! Argh, I had writer's block halfway through this. It was hard to complete. But once again, it was fun! ^-^

Kid: I would NEVER stutter!

Mit-chan: Look, someone's just written big letters across the front of your house!

Kid: Wh-what?! Wh-where?!

Mit-chan: You just stuttered now.

Kid: …

Jessie: -sweatdrop- Thank you for reading...

Rycii: … And please review~!


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys, Mit-chan and Jessie here!

Right, so you'll notcie I rarely review anymore. Well. I have a perfectly valid reason. My mum (ARGH!!!!!) crashed my computer. So now, my internet browser (I use firefox) will only open if there is nothing else running at the same time. AND if I want to open another window from firefox, the same rule applies, meaning I can't have anything else running. That includes Firefox. So. IT DOESN'T FRICKING WORK!!!! If I want to review a story, I need to find a way to CLOSE (as in, not have it running AT ALL, not even in the little bar at the bottom) Firefox and THEN open the review box from the internet from the Firefox browser which is now closed. Hmm. How do I achieve this?

ARGH! I swear my mum will NEVER touch my computer again. Especially seeing as she deleted half the files on my computer just because I hadn't moved them yet. I feel like crying. She killed my computer… TT^TT

Right, so now that I've gotten over my mum KILLING my computer (Jessie: She really hasn't yet)(Ikuto: No, I don't think she has)(Heric: She's so _loud_)(Kyo: Ugh, just shut UP!) I'm gonna go and throw a hissy fit.

(Ikuto: I wanna see that!

Jessie: She won't, I'm sure.

Kyo: Oh, I hope she does.

Heric: She won't.)

Not really.

(Ikuto and Kyo: Dammit.

Heric: -smirk-

Jessie: -sigh-)

By the way, my computer's been like this for a while, and I don't know how long it will be like this. If anyone has ever experienced this before, could you please review this "chapter" (or rather author's note) or pm with any help or tips you might have? Please? I would be so grateful! (By the way, I have an Acer pc, with windows home vista)

Anyway, basically, I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed recently and I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, and I'm really sorry for anything else I did! I feel really bad! But summer is on the way (Jessie: One week!) and if I don't run away from home for a week, I'll have six weeks of writing my book (Jessie: About halfway through so far, but if we have no school to distract us, we can get about 10 pages done in one day and we've already done about 150 something! ^.^) which I WILL finish, and then fanfiction between the lines! By the way, I strongly recommend reading _The Host_by Stephenie Meyer if you haven't already. It's an awsome book!

Oh, and unless I go on holiday (I called it running away because I WON'T go with my family. I need to get away for a week or something; it's so stressful I'm making myself ill. I hope not) I'm still beta-ing. So yeah.

Anyway, that's it, and hope to hear from everyone soon! And I really am sorry! And I love you all very much! And I'm really really REALLY sorry!

~Huggles~

Jessie and Mit-chan007


	7. Chapter 6

Dit: HELLO AGAIN! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER TOO!

Kid: What's it about?

Mit: Tell me! TELL ME!

Jessie: -reads chapter, eyes all twinkly- I... I... fina-

Dit: -muffles Jessie's mouth- DONT SPOIL IT!

Rycii: Soul eater is something that we don't own.

Dit: Even though I wish I did

Rycii: 'Cuz then Kid will be ALL MINE!

=Rycii's point of view=

I don't know how long I'd been staying at kids house.

5 days?

I think that was it.

I rubbed my eyes, ugh I was so tired.

I held up my left arm without much effort, so my hand sort of flopped forward

I looked like a cat

'Nyan,' I said, muttering to myself.

My watch read 9:32.

It was set two minutes fast. And digital, so it was actually 9:30.

I flipped my arm back down and, after my long stretch, eye rubbing and then the second stretch, I got out of bed.

I zombie-walked to the chair at the end of the room that had my clothes on.

They were magically clean, as always.

I started putting them on, and then it occurred to me.

Mit and Jessie didn't know where I was.

They had all my stuff.

I wonder what my best friends were thinking.

There were two options.

Either one, they were worried sick about me.

Or two, they wanted to kill my guts.

Or three, it hadn't come to mind yet.

In any case, I needed to talk to them.

And, I mean, I couldn't wear Liz or Patti's clothes.

Kid felt that that would make an un-even number of clothes in each of their draws.

And I wouldn't be seen DEAD in Kid's clothes.

WAAAY too embarrassing.

Eventually, I decided that I would go out on my own to see her.

I made the journey to the kitchen, and smelt something.

Something disgusting.

Ugh, eggs.

Wrinkling my nose, I tiptoed into the kitchen.

'HELLO RYCII!!' Patti said, overly energetic as always.

'Oh, hey Patti,' I said, trying not to smell the evil smell of eggs that was looming in the air.

'We have eggs today, if you don't mind,' Liz stated.

'Urr... I... I...' I didn't want to sound mean by saying that I didn't like eggs, but I nearly threw up whenever I ate them.

I guess they'd have to put up with it

'I'm so sorry, but... I... I don't really like eggs...' By this point, I was facing the floor so much that I wouldn't be surprised if my chin went into my neck.

'Well, we have other stuff... I mean, like, Kid isn't poor or anything, his dad, like, bought the equivalent of a supermarket for him, so I don't think you'll starve...' Liz was taking this cool-ly

I still felt bad though.

'Thank you, I'll just... have some, er... toast.'

'Do you want anything on it?'

'Errr, butter... just butter will be fine...' I tried not to sound spoiled.

'Butter, hmm, I think we have some of that.'

Standing in the doorway, with a white shirt and black jeans, was Kid.

'Morning,' I said, giving him a smile.

'Good morning,' his face looked sort of pinkish.

I wondered what was going through his mind.

I gave a little giggle; I was having one of my spazzy moments that happen every now and again when I act all cutesy and giggle at everything.

Liz looked at me weirdly, probably suspecting what the hell happened last night.

'Umm, I... have to get some stuff, from my friends house, so I'll be over there when I can,' I was muttering, making almost no sound at all.

'Gotcha!' Patti exclaimed, with a grin the size of her face.

-

Boots on.

Check.

Hat on.

Check.

Got bag.

Check.

I'm ready to go.

I opened the door.

Wow! Was the world always this bright!?

I then remembered about the incident, and the fact that that was the last time I was ever outside.

Nervous breakdown will start in:

5...

4...

3...

It came early...

Nothing will happen, caaaalm dowwwn, nothing-will-happen.

There's no freaky guys out there.

Nooo.

No-ones-going-to-hurrt-yooou.

But by this time I was nearly hyperventilating.

I put my foot out in front of me.

See!? You can do it!

I looked down at my hands, how much were they shaking?

I don't know, but it felt like 8 on the Richter scale.

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder the hand was near white, it looked like the skin of a dead person.

'What is it Kid-kun?' Still trembling, I was.

'I'm coming with you.'

I looked up at him then, he was gazing into the far distance and his eyes were hard, set on something. I didn't notice at first, but he looked worried.

'I'm, fine, really.'

'With that amount of shaking, I don't think you are.'

Oh god, now Mit will have to meet Kid.

And she is the messiest person I know.

I'll have to prepare for Kid having a fit.

-

I don't know how long we were walking, but we talked a surprising amount when we were walking.

But when I found out that he was the son of the God of Death, I found myself very, very scared.

Maybe he did want to kill me.

Maybe he just wanted to get close to me so that I would trust him and then when he kills me it would all be a trap and it would be more fun to kill me and...

Shut up, head.

Soon enough, he noticed my very worried expression; I was near tears.

'Haha! Don't worry, I wont hurt you...'

Somehow, I didn't feel convinced.

He then put his hand round my shoulders. My back was facing him. I looked down; his pale fingers were barley touching my collar bone, he had a grey skull ring on each of his middle fingers.

Fear was now taken over by embarrassment.

I was red again.

And I completely forgot about everything.

Sighing, I carried on walking, and he was following closely behind.

-

We got there, eventually. I took a deep breath in.

Here we go.

I braced myself.

'Now, you must remember, my best friend, is, quite, um, mad, I mean, like, her twin who is also my best friend, isn't as crazy, but it all depends...'

I was warning Kid that, after 6 years of knowing them, the twins still had the odd quirks that I still didn't know about.

I sighed, took a breath so big that my shoulders went up and down and I knocked on the door

'Hel- RYCII!!! RYCII! RYCII! RYCII! OH MY FREAKING GOD WERE THE HELL WERE YOU I WAS WORRIED SICK!'

It was Mit that opened the door.

Crap.

'Hehehe, I, um, stuff happened...'

Memories were flooding back, and tears were peaking through the bottom of my eyes.

It was then, when I was engulfed in a massive hug.

Her face now had a smile, larger than Patti's this morning.

And then she looked behind me, and obviously saw Kid.

Her face had now switched to a glare.

Oh god, Kid was going to get it now...

Wait for it... wait fo-

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE RYCII, LOOK YOU MADE HER CRY YOU LIT-'

'Mit! STOP IT! He hasn't done anything, I've just been living with him for the past 5 days.'

'Oh, well HELLO THERE!!'

Obviously, she hadn't changed one bit since I last saw her.

She had reverted back to her happy mode, and was about to glomp him when I stopped her.

'NO! Mit, he... um...'

'I what?' Kid said, his face showing no expression.

God I wanted to glomp him.

'I don't think it's right for Mit to hug you when she doesn't even know your name. Mit, this is Death the Kid, Kid, this is Mit,' I explained, with the right hand gestures and everything.

I felt like saying, 'The exits are here, here, and here,' like a stewardess on a plane.

'Okay then, now I know his name I can hug him!!' And he was then covered in a hug.

I shuddered and, again, wondered what was going through his head.

Of course, as I suspected, he didn't hug back, he just kept his hands in his pockets.

When Kid had stopped being a letter, and Mit being an envelope, we went inside.

The nostalgic homely scent hit me in almost a second.

'Where're your parents?' I asked, curious.

'Out, said they had to do 'stuff,' won't be back until late.'

'Oh, well, anyway, I was going to pick up my things, you know.'

'Okay, err, what's up with Death-chan?'

'Death-chan?' Oh god, she had already started with the pet-names.

'Just LOOK at him.'

I turned my head; he looked dead, he looked like he was about to be sick, he looked... like a guy with OCD that has just walked into the messiest room in the world.

Which he had.

'His OCD... it's not his fault, it's yours, your room is messy!'

I was in hysterics almost immediately

Mit glared at me, 'Why do you need your stuff? I mean, you normally live here...'

'I...' I went red

'Ooh, your red,' she was giggling now, 'anything happened between you two?'

My mind went through the flashbacks of the past couple of days, and I was blushing even more.

'Nooo, um, in any case, he, Liz, and Patti all said that I could live there permanently.'

'YOU FINALLY FOUND A HOME! OH GOD AFTER YOUR PARENTS DIED YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ONE ALL THE TIME, AND 'CUZ YOUR SO POOR, YOU COULDN'T BUY ONE, OH GOD I'M SO HAPPY! SO SO SO SOOOO HAPPY!!'

'SSSHHHH! He doesn't know about... that...'

Luckily, Kid was so caught up in his OCD spazz, he didn't seem to hear.

'Nyaaaw, okay... well anyway, your stuff is upsta-'

The feeling in the air suddenly changed as Kid walked, looking a lot bigger than he did before, towards Mit, anger in his eyes, nothing, as usual, in hers.

'WHERE IS YOUR SENCE OF SYMMETRY? THIS ROOM DISGUSTS ME! I just, just...'

Then Mit looked scared – over reactive her emotions were – and now, she was shaking, as a boy, one year older than her, was looking at her like he was a murderer, a mass-murderer at that.

And before all this information had got into my brain, Mit's body was glowing, she was glowing a luminous blue, you couldn't see her features. The silhouette of her body was morphing, and soon enough, the shape was that of a long, long pole, made out of bamboo.

Wait, WHAT?!

Kid had stopped OCD-ing.

He was, I don't know, he looked shocked, amazed even.

'You're... you're... a weapon??' he said.

-

I WOULD WRITE MORE BUT THEN I THINK THAT WOULD BE THE NEXT CHAPTER MMK!?

Mit:- unenthusiastically- YAAY! I'm a pole! Whoop whoop!

Rycii: You know what I'm like with poles.

Jessie: Yes, sadly we do, little miss HURT HERSELF.

Kid: Wait, WHAT?

Dit: It's a lead-on -winks-


	8. Chapter 7

=Rycii's POV=

'Your... your... a weapon??' he said.

The sound of foot steps could be heard from the stairwell round the corner.

'MIT-CHAN! ARE YOU OK? IS ANYONE THERE?'

It was Jessie.

When I saw her, I gave her a massive hug.

'JESS! JESS! I FOUND A HOME!!' I said with a big smile on my face.

'That's great honey, what just happened?'

Kid glared at her.

'EEP!' Jessie said, freaked out.

And then the information processed.

Mit was a weapon.

Wait... did that mean that she was the same as Liz and Patti?

I was sure that...

As then the same thing happened to Jessie.

She too, was a long, thin bamboo pole.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?' I was so scared, freaked out... what had just happened? I... I...

'Kid-kun... do you know about any of this!?'

'They have weapon blood, it's only just awakened. They should get to human form quickly... they just need to think about it... being human.'

'Aaaah... I... I... oh...'

I picked up Mit and Jessie, now both of them sticks, and started spinning them between my fingers; this was fun! It reminded me of when I was a kid.

I liked twirling the sticks between my fingers; it was fun, and it felt nice.

'Rycii...'

'Hmm, what??' I wasn't really listening, I was mesmerized by the fun-ness of spinning two sticks, that just happened to be my best friends.

'Rycii, I think... I think that you could be a Meister. You might have just found your parters already. It took me AGES to find Liz and Patti, being symmetrical, I mean.'

'Meister, what?' I dropped the stick, I think that one was Jessie. Then, before I knew it, Mit was in my eye.

'OWWW! OW! OW OW WOW OOOOW!'

I was laughing so hard.

In case you didn't know, I laugh in pain.

The more pain, the harder the laugh.

And I was BEYOND hysterics.

Then, Mit and Jessie turned back into human form, but I couldn't see it, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't open my eye. I just listened.

'RIKS!! OH GOD! ARE YOU OK!!??'

'OWWW, YER IM FI- ARRRGH!'

The pain was HORRIBLE.

'Should I know anything...?' Kid asked, sounding ever so slightly worried.

'She laughs in pain; the more pain, the harder the laugh,' Jessie explained.

'If we don't put ice on it... she's gonna get a black eye...' Mit explained.

-Kids POV-

Now two things were worrying me. One, Rycii is in pain. And two, RYCII WILL GET A BLACK EYE AND THAT MEANS SHE WILL BE ASYMETRICAL.

I had to do something.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys, Mit-chan and Jessie here! And guess what we've brought with us! The seventh... no, I meant eighth instalment of "Kicking Stones"!

Kid: Ice! Ice! -going into a panic- We need ice!

Rycii: Calm down, Kid-kun...

Jessie: I think there's some ice in the freezer.

Mit-chan: Oh, I think I used it to make that smoothie thing.

Kid: Ice! Rycii! Ice!

Rycii: -sighs- Oh dear...

Mit-chan: -eye twitches- He's getting annoying...

Jessie: We don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 8 )( Rycii's POV )(**

**-**

I winced as the cold pressed against my painful eye. I was still laughing quietly, under my breath, but the pain had gone away a bit. At least until the ice was pressed again.

I felt it lift off after a couple of minutes, and my eye twitched at the change in warmth and pressure. I felt a warm touch on the top of my cheekbone, just below my injured eye.

"Rycii, can you open your eye now? Or does it still hurt?"

I scrunched up my eyes slightly, feeling the bruise as it throbbed. I held back my delirious giggles – they must be terrified of me, giggling away like that with a black eye – and tried squinting.

The light alone was bright and made my eye water, let alone combined with the pain of using the muscles around my eye to open it. I kept feeling the hysteria rise up, and I sucked in a breath and kept my lips shut.

I closed my eye again and shook my head. I would have said so, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything coherent out, not in the state I was in.

I heard Kid sigh. "At least your eye isn't black. Let's try to keep it that way. Although I _am_ worried about the swelling..."

I flinched again as the ice touched my eye, and I smiled. Why the hell was I _smiling_? Ugh. I heard Mit and Jessie walk in then, talking quietly. I stopped smiling, wondering what they were talking about.

"Rycii, Rycii, Rycii, Rycii!"

I suppressed a groan as Mit suddenly started talking loudly and bounced over. I couldn't deal with her constant flow of speech right now. But I didn't want her to start talking quietly again, either. Because that would just annoy me and make me want to know what they were saying...

"So~?"

I didn't reply.

"How you feeling~?"

I could tell she was on the other side of the bed, leaning over and grinning at my face. I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled. Then she hopped away and started speaking to Jessie in hushed tones again. Urgh.

"Now?"

I started at the sound of Kid's voice. I'd been so caught up in trying to make out what Mit was saying, that I hadn't even registered the loss of pressure on my eye. I tried opening it again, but of course, I had the same result. I sighed.

"Well, I guess it's probably better to leave it on for a while now," Kid muttered, replacing the ice pack on my face. I heard him slide out of his seat, walking over to where Mit-chan was still whispering. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Death-chan?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath, but I wasn't sure whose breath it was. In any case, I heard Kid throw his arms out and exclaim, "She's perfect!"

"Uh, Kid-san... um, what exactly...?"

"Rycii! She's positioned perfectly symmetrically! It's beautiful..."

I wasn't sure why, but when he mentioned the symmetry, I felt a little pang which had nothing to do with my eye. Then again, now I was blushing madly. Beautiful... as if.

I suddenly wondered what Mit and Jessie would say if they could hear my thoughts. Mit would probably hit me and give me another bruise. Jessie would probably try to comfort me and persuade me that I was pretty or whatever while Mit stood behind her glaring at me – or talking so loud and fast that Jessie wouldn't be able to get a word in edge ways.

I realised that my giggles were gone. I wondered if it would be safe to open my mouth. I was wondering what I would say, probably counter his comment on beauty...

I began to speak, "I'm not--"

"The symmetry... the symmetry..." Kid was murmuring in front of Mit and Jessie, his eyes probably sparkling and his face stretched into a huge smile. "Oh! But her eye..." He sighed. I heard his hands drop to his sides. "The beauty of symmetry... ruined so easily..."

My mouth froze, about to finish forming the words. I closed it again slowly, gritting my teeth.

"Kid-san, would you like something to drink?"

"Come on Death-chan, let's show you round the place!" I heard Mit turn on her heel. "Oh, Rycii, you'll be okay up here for a while, right? We'll let you get some rest, 'kay?"

My thoughts whirred round and round. I wanted her to stay; I wanted everyone to stay. But I didn't want them to see me either. So I nodded, and I heard the three of them shuffle downstairs, mumbling between themselves.

I tried. I really did. But the freakin' tears just spilled over, like they had a freakin' mind of their own and could do whatever they freakin' wanted!

I rolled onto my side then, ruining my symmetrical-dead-Disney-bride look and letting the ice pack fall off my face. I felt the tears run over my nose and down my cheeks, leaving little spots of salt water on the pillow. I caught the whiff of 'home' in the room, and inhaled deeply, finding comfort in the familiar scent.

I repeated to myself over and over, _Kid wasn't calling you beautiful, why the hell are you crying over symmetry?!_

When the thought that Kid had only been calling the symmetry beautiful made me cry harder and hurt my bruised eye – which then reminded me that I would be butt-ugly when I next look in a mirror, with a second head on my face – I decided that it would be better to just think of anything but Kid.

So... Mit and Jessie were Weapons. What the hell?! And Kid said I was supposed to be a Meister?

Kid also said that _I _was perfect, that the symmetry was beautiful...

Urgh!

In the end, I just curled up into a small ball, crying my eyes out as silently as possible over something that made no sense what-so-ever to me.

Life is strange. Love is alien.

-

To be continued...

-

-

Sorry about the cheesy last sentence...

Kid: The symmetry... the symmetry... -super emo mode-

Jessie: Don't worry, it's okay...

Mit-chan: Rycii! Rycii's gonna grow two heads!

Rycii: -.-

Mit-chan: Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hi! Mit-chan and Jessie here! And we bring forth to the light... 'Kicking Stones' chapter 9! Yay!

Kid: The symmetry...

Mit-chan: -eye twitches- …

Jessie: Where did Rycii go?

Rycii: -growing mushrooms in a corner- …

Kid: The beautiful symmetry...

Mit-chan: -nerve snaps- SHUT UP, KID!

Jessie: Oh dear. We don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy. -rushes off to stop Mit-chan from killing Kid-

-

-

**)( Chapter 9 )( Rycii's POV )(**

-

Oh. My. God.

I stared at my face in the mirror. I was still half asleep, but after having opened both my eyes significantly less painfully this morning, I'd bolted up and rushed to a mirror.

More correctly, I'd stumbled about the bedroom in the dark of the early morning, scattering all my belongings around the room and sending a pile of Mit's magazines sliding to the floor, which then made me trip on those and crash into the door, hurting my face (again) and stubbing my toe. Great – I was sure this day was _bound_ to be fullof good luck for me.

I got up with a bit of a groan (who wouldn't have after that?!) and squinted around the dark at the damage I'd caused. Figures – I have to turn a room upside down before I'm able to get to the door. Either way, after that, I managed to get the door open and quietly creep down the hallway to the bathroom – which had a bunch of Mit's stuff lying messily on the shelf, and Jessie's stuff lined up neatly on the shelf next to it – then check out my 'second head'.

But, as close to a miracle as it might sound, there was no second head growing in the place of my eye. It was just a bit dark, like I hadn't washed off mascara properly. I was completely taken by surprise.

Now, you may be asking yourself, "Why is Rycii seemingly surrounded by Mit and Jessie's stuff?" Well, the answer to that would be that I'm at their place, not Kid's. It might seem a bit weird, considering that we only came here to pick up my stuff, but the thing was that I couldn't very well see where the hell I was going with one eye trying to swell itself shut, and Kid couldn't very well carry me back. So we said I'd stay the night here and see if I was still partially blind by the morning. Strangely enough, I _wasn't_ still partially blind. Which really _was_ nothing short of a miracle. As I had already said.

I checked out my eye a bit more, leaning forwards to get closer to the mirror over the sink, turning my head and looking at it from different angles. I discovered that it wasn't completely healed, and if I scrunched up my eyes it hurt like being punched all over again, and squinting too much or widening my eyes also stung a bit. Oh well. At least it wasn't swelled shut.

I sighed thankfully, taking one last look at my eye in the mirror, then straightening up and turning towards the door. As I stepped out into the dark hallway, I watched the floor, avoiding the patches of creaky wood on the landing, when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" I whispered, startled, looking up at the person in front of me and automatically stepping back. Luckily, I wasn't completely out of it and I managed to avoid the creaky areas of flooring.

"Good morning, Rycii-chan! I didn't know you were with us again? It's good to see you!" the twins' Dad smiled at me kindly, but I was still a bit nervous. How would he react to us being here, without notice?

"U-uh, yeah, I stayed last night, 'cause... like, some... stuff happened..." I muttered, looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up with my banging?" I asked quickly, thinking of the disaster my room was now.

"Oh, no no no. Don't worry about it! I was already awake," he explained, smiling again and moving past me towards the stairwell. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you!" I said, then turned carefully to head back towards my room, when I walked into another person. I looked up again, then felt my cheeks get red. I stepped back quickly, but tripped and stumbled and hit a creaky patch, ruining the relative quietness of before. I swore loudly, then cursed again for making more noise. Then I heard a bit of a chuckle.

"You really aren't very good at being quiet in the morning, are you?" Kid commented, laughing quietly at me.

I went red, and was about to say that it was his fault that I stepped on a creaky patch of floor, but then my brain thankfully thought about it and shut my mouth for me. For a change. "I'm not usually..." I mumbled, looking down and hiding my embarrassed face. I heard the laughing slow, and tentatively peeked up at Kid to see his expression; he was stifling a yawn.

I looked down again as my face heated up. I told myself over and over not to think about the fact that Kid yawning was so freaking cute, and tried to think about other stuff. Annoyingly enough, I couldn't dredge up any thoughts from my black hole of a mind.

"Rycii? Are you okay?"

I looked up quickly, suddenly blabbering out an apology about not being very talkative and 'stuff'. God, he must think I was such a freak. I decided maybe a better approach would be to stop blabbering and just say sorry like a normal person and ignore my frazzled brain connections. Wait. How did that work??

Okay forget forgetting the frazzled brain connections.

I suddenly shook my head, so annoyed at myself. Why couldn't I at least keep my mind on things actually happening around me rather than have arguments and what not with myself in my head?!

I glanced at Kid, wondering if he'd be annoyed at me or something, but he was just staring intently at me. I was wondering why, when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me off towards the guest room he was staying in, shutting the doors behind us. I briefly wondered why we hadn't made any of the floorboards creak, but then a light was on, and he grabbed my face instead and turned it towards the light.

Oh.

I watched his eyes tighten as he saw the bruise in the light, and wondered if he was going to start making a fuss about it, when he just let go of my face and sighed, stepping back.

I took a moment then to look around the room, and was surprised by the tidiness of it. I mean, it was... I don't know, just, like, perfect! It was even more of a miracle than my eye!

"I'm a terrible person... a trash like being..."

My head turned quickly towards Kid. He was doing it again, going into his depression with anything asymmetrical. I quickly bit my lip and gestured to the room frantically. "Y-you're not, Kid-kun! Look! I mean, just _look_ at this room! It's perfectly symmetrical!" As I said this, I realised it was true. The room _was_ perfectly symmetrical. I wondered how long he had spent fixing it up... "And, I mean, i-it's not your fault my eye is bruised! It's mine, I was clumsy and you tried hard to make sure it got better and it worked, and the bruise isn't even that bad anyway, it's just a bit dark!" I saw that he was sliding towards the floor slowly, his back against the wall, and I knew I was arguing a moot point with him. Then I had an idea.

-

**)( Later )(**

-

I smiled as Kid picked up one of my bags for me, while I carried the other, and said goodbye to Mit and Jessie. I could see their Dad in the kitchen with his back to us, doing the dishes. My lips twitched at the memory of his expression when Kid had walked into the kitchen. The broke into a grin when I remembered the look on his face when _I'd _walked into the kitchen, with a bruise on one eye and heavy mascara and eye make up to hide it one both eyes.

Mit put her arms around me and squeezed the breath out of me, then Jessie hugged me too, but more gently. I said goodbye to both of them and waved as Kid and I walked down their driveway and back towards his home. I heard Mit shouting a loud goodbye and looked back to see her waving both arms in the air and jumping up and down. I caught sight of Jessie as she ducked to avoid her twin's killer wave.

"REMEMBER TO CALL! WE'LL TALK TO YOU SOON! AND BRING DEATH-CHAN AND PATTI-CHAN AND LIZ-CHAN AS WELL NEXT TIME, 'KAY!"

I nodded at her, sure that Jessie would see the gesture, and waved back, then carried on our way through the city.

-

To be continued...

-

-

Finished!

Mit-chan: Yay! Death-chan is coming as well next time!

Rycii: Please stop with the pet names...

Mit-chan: -pouts- Mou, Rycii-chan, you're so mean... ¬.¬

Kid: Thank you for reading.

Jessie: Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Hi, Mit-chan and Jessie here, along with chapter 10 of "Kicking Stones"!

I'm updating quickly... for a change...

Mit-chan: Yay! We're already to chapter 10!

Jessie: Yes, we're very happy!

Rycii: RAVE!

Kid: The number 1, if written as a straight line, is perfectly symmetrical, as is the number 0.

Mit-chan: We don't own Soul Eater!

Jessie: Enjoy!

Rycii: RAVE!

-

-

**)( Chapter 10 )( Kid's POV )(**

-

I looked at Rycii as she walked along. I had to admit that she had had a very bright idea. She looked very normal now, although I could still see the bruise, right under the make up, trying to make its evil presence known.

I sighed thankfully. I was so glad her pretty face was not completely asymmetrical now. I would have been very upset about it. I _was_ very upset about it.

"Kid-kun?"

I met Rycii's questioning eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back at me, then looked forward. Her smile was so cute...

I thought about Mit-san and Jessie-san's father, and how he had clearly been upset at my presence in the home. At least he had a similar view on the state of their home; it needed a serious clean-up session - which I would be sure to help with when we returned to discuss his daughters' weapon blood.

And their possible enrolment to Shibusen. As well as Rycii's. I would have to talk to Father about it.

"Ne ne, Kid-kun?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at Rycii as she glanced at Shibusen, then at a dark alleyway we were walking past. I looked at the alleyway as well, and saw a group of boys lounging around near the entrance, watching us walk past. I glared back at them and saw them stiffen then look away awkwardly. I sniffed at them and turned my attention back to Rycii.

Rycii pulled her eyes away from the guys and turned them back to Shibusen. "Um, you said your... Dad works over there, right?"

"Yes. Father runs Shibusen, acting as a headmaster of sorts. He is very honourable," I said, looking at the magnificent school with her. I looked at her then. "Rycii, how would you feel about enrolling at Shibusen?"

"Huh?!" I watched her eyes widen and her mouth open as she registered what I had just said. Then she blinked and seemed to recover. She faced me as we stood on the pavement. "What, like, as a student?" I nodded and she blinked some more. "Uhm..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to think about it now. But I shall be talking to Father about it, so you may have the chance to if you would like it," I said, walking along again as she watched me. I did not mention that the chance of her getting in may be slim, because the school year had started barely a month ago. But then again, if she already had partners, it would be easier.

"Um... I'm not really... I don't..."

I smiled at her confused expression. She really was so pretty...

"Kid-kun! Over here!"

I turned around then as I heard my name. My eyes widened and I gasped. I saw Rycii jump beside me, and she scanned the area for the person who had shouted out. Then she hid behind me.

We were at the foot of one of the streets that led virtually from the school down to the bottom of the town. And running down it, kicking up a cloud of dust behind them, were Maka, Soul Eater, Black Star and Tsubaki.

"THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

"Kid-san!"

"Maka, stop!"

I took a step back as Maka skidded to a halt in front of us with Soul Eater, having dragged him with her the whole way down. She stood in front of us panting, and let go of Soul Eater's arm, allowing him to drop to his knees.

"Kid-kun, where have you--"

I glanced over her shoulder then and put my arm out and moved to the side, keeping Rycii behind me. A big rush of wind passed us, followed by debris going flying as Black star hit the wall of the alleyway hard. Tsubaki jogged to a stop next to him, instantly helping him out of the hole he had created.

"Tsubaki, I'm fine... Kid, the great me is here!"

"I can see," I commented, nodding as Black Star brushed himself off and walked forwards.

"Black Star's an idiot," Maka said, looking at him flatly.

"I'm sorry," Tsubaki apologised, smiling sheepishly at us.

"Oi, Kid, who's the girl?"

I looked at Soul Eater quickly, feeling Rycii tense behind me and try to shrink away, clinging to the back of my shirt. I wasn't sure whether to comfort Rycii first, or just go straight into introductions.

Black Star stepped behind me and ducked his head to look up at Rycii's hidden face. I craned my neck to see if she was okay, but she had her head bowed so I couldn't tell for sure. Black Star took a step back, then extended a hand to her, far enough so that she saw it. I felt her grip on my shirt tighten, and her head pressed against one of my shoulder blades. I could feel her shivering.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Rycii flinched at the sound of Black Star's voice. I sucked in a breath and thought about saying something. Then I thought it might be a better idea to let her speak for herself, but I wasn't sure she'd say anything. I put my arm round behind me and took one of her hands, prompting it to loosen its hold on my shirt. When she let go, I took her hand fully and held it in mine, then gently urged her round so everyone could see her. She peeked over my shoulder, still keeping hold of my shirt with one hand. She met my eyes questioningly, and I could see the fear she was trying to push down. I was suddenly filled with pride at her bravery, and I smiled at her warmly.

She was just about to say something when those jerks from before suddenly decided to gate-crash – with a gun.

They shot at the sky, making more noise than anything else, and then came out of their hiding place laughing, looking like they knew what they were doing. I gritted my teeth, really wishing Liz and Patti were here so I could show them how to _really_ use a gun, but then I heard Maka's voice.

"Jerks! What do you guys want, huh? D'you want a piece of our mind? Huh?" Maka stepped up to them, glaring. I could see Soul Eater in my side vision sighing and getting to his feet. He walked forward next to Maka.

"Wha'? You wanna go have some fun, little girl?" one of the boys asked, leaning forwards and grinning at Maka.

"Soul."

"Sure," Soul said, jumping and turning into a scythe as Maka took hold of him and kept up her glare at the boys. I saw their eyes widen, and they backed off a step.

"Come on, then. Come and get me," Maka taunted sweetly, smiling and holding Soul Eater so that the blade was hanging over her back. "Or maybe you want to keep you fingers?" Then she lunged at them with the butt end of the scythe, hitting their hands and making them drop their guns. They let out shouts of surprise and spun round. Maka took a swing at them and they ran.

And then there was a short scream behind me, and I felt the tension on my shirt disappear. I turned to find Rycii crouched on the floor, eyes screwed shut and hands over her ears. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and I cursed for not having noticed when she'd first been scared. I wasn't sure whether it was the guns or Soul turning into a scythe, but I should have noticed.

"Rycii!" I exclaimed, crouching next to her and putting my arms on her shoulders. She cringed away from my touch, sobbing quietly.

Crap.

-

To be continued...

-

-

I don't like writing Kid' POV... Well, it's more that I'm not very good at it. Sorry for any OOC-ness...

Rycii: RAVE!

Jessie: Oh, I hope she'll be okay...

Mit-chan: Well, the Rycii here doesn't seem to have even _looked_ at the chapter...

Kid: Thank you very much for reading this chapter. We would be honoured if you could very kindly please review.

Rycii: RAVE!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: IMPORTANT STUFF ABOUT REVIEWS AT THE BOTTOM.**

Hi~ Mit and Jessie here!

So yeah, new chapter. ^^ Sorry, haven't really been updating recently '~'

Rycii: I can't remember what happened...

Kid: I can...

Jessie: Well...

Mit: Just read and find out...

Jessie: We don't own anything.

Mit: Enjoy~

-

-

**)( Chapter 11)( Rycii POV )(**

-

I could see the memories swirling in front of my eyes, making my head pound, my ears hurt. I felt a soft touch, and I curled up tighter, trying not to think about death and Mit and Jessie and Kid...

I could just feel my chest ripping apart as I thought that Kid had betrayed me. He'd befriended me and taken me to see Mit and Jessie, and made sure I was okay and everything. And then he'd led me to a place where I'd be attacked by men with guns, and then a girl with a giant scythe, and then--

I felt arms come around me, all of me, and someone put their head on mine and stroked my hair. I heard a muffled voice, and I opened my eyes slowly, still feeling the sense of fear surrounding me and pressing down on me like a vice. I could see Kid's hair, and his blazer, and then a bit of pavement. He hugged me tighter and his hair shifted, tickling my nose. I tried to calm my breathing.

My brain was all muddled up, and I couldn't make sense of anything. I could see what was in front of me, but then I could see all my memories, my imagination, my fear. I couldn't tell the difference anymore.

I let my hands slip from my ears, and I clung to his coat again, feeling the fabric in my hands, comforting. I put my head down, crying again as some of the haze in my mind cleared. He wasn't betraying me. He was protecting me. And I'd assumed he'd led me into a trap to kill me. The thought made my tears come faster, and I bit my lip.

"It's okay Rycii, I'm here..." I could hear him whispering now, and it was like a light going on in a dark room. I wasn't scared anymore.

I chanced a look up, and saw a pair of black boots and some sneakers. I lifted my gaze higher and saw the girl and the boy who had turned into a scythe. They looked guilty, or sad, and I swallowed, trying to get my voice to work again.

Kid stopped stroking my hair and pulled away to look at me, still holding me. "Rycii, I'm so sorry." I looked at the ground, embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's... my fault... sorry..." I mumbled the words, not meeting his eyes. Then Kid hugged me again. I could feel him shaking his head.

Suddenly I was pulled up and out of his arms, Into someone else's arms. I let out a startled cry, but the person held me so hard I thought I was gonna suffocate. Plus there was also the ever rising panic.

"Rycii! So _that's_ your name!" The energetic person with blue hair spun me round, still holding me tight. He stopped suddenly, still holding me. "Kid, it's not fair that you should be the only one to hug her!"

Suddenly, someone hit him and he let me go. I stumbled forward and fell into Kid's arms again, startled enough that I just clutched his shirt again. His hands patted my back gently.

"Black Star, you idiot!" the girl who had held the scythe shouted. "Don't just go and harass people you barely know!"

"I'm so sorry about him!" the other girl exclaimed apologetically.

I bowed my head and took a breath. "I... I'm okay..."

I heard everyone turn to look at me, and I cringed. I spun around to face everyone. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't upset, just a bit... startled." I looked at the ground nervously. Then a hand came into my view. I looked up at the scythe-boy's face. He gaze me a confused look, then grinned crookedly. I took his hand gingerly, and he gave mine a a quick shake.

"I'm Soul Eater, and this is Maka, my technician," he said motioning to the girl who had held him. "But call me Soul."

"And I'm the one and only, the greatest, the big me Black Star!" The boy with blue hair then pointed to the tall pretty girl with long black hair. "This is Tsubaki!"

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rycii."

-

"They were really nice," I told Kid as we walked back to his place. We'd spent a while talking with everyone, walking around town. I'd sort of just trailed behind, but I wasn't bothered. Kid always made sure I was still there, smiling all the time.

"Mm," he said, absent mindedly. He was still carrying one of my bags. He had his hands in his pockets, and he was looking up at the sky. It was already getting dark, and it wasn't even six yet.

"Um, well, I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean to act stupidly."

Kid shook his head, smiling at me. "Don't worry. You didn't." He looked back up at the sky.

I looked at the ground. It was true, I'd liked his friends; they were really nice. But to be honest, I was worried that they thought I was a freak. I mean, Kid told them the basic situation, and they all seemed to have different things to say, but in the end, no one really said "Oh, that's great!" or "Oh my god, WHAT?!" I just got the idea that they thought it was really weird. Which it was. But... argh, I can't explain it! I know, but I can't say how I know. Just... never mind.

"Rycii," Kid began, still looking at the sky.

My head swivelled round to look at him instantly. "Yeah?"

He waited, seeming to think about it. "If Mit-san and Jessie-san were to join Shibusen as Weapons, and you as a Meister, would you accept? Would you be willing to become a technician?"

I stopped. He'd asked me earlier. I hadn't been able to respond then, because the question had taken me by surprise. I'd been debating the ups and downs, and I'd mumbled incoherent answers.

He seemed to notice that I wasn't walking anymore. He turned to face me.

I could see the boy – Soul – turning into a scythe again, Maka taking him and wielding him skilfully. It hadn't dawned on me that that's what it would be like if I joined Shibusen. If I went there, people would be there turning into all sorts looked at my feet, thinking. What could I do? What _should_ I do? Was it in my power to go somewhere like that and make it out alive? Would I fall apart like I had mere hours ago? It was such a big thing, I didn't think I was going to be able to make the decision now. Maybe not ever.

"Rycii."

I looked at Kid, still lost in my confusing thoughts.

He motioned towards the house. "Let's go. You don't have to think about it now."

I swallowed and nodded. I walked forwards to catch up with him, and we walked the rest of the way in silence, both absorbed in our own worlds. When we got home – I was already calling it home... - Liz and Patti asked where we'd been all day. Kid talked to them and I went upstairs to put away my things. I'd been told I could use the wardrobes and chest of drawers, so I started unpacking my jeans and skirts, putting them on hangers.

I went downstairs to eat dinner with everyone. Liz and Patti discussed going shopping over the weekend, and Kid stayed silent. I watched with a weird sense of emptiness, feeling like my mind was too full. When had this happened? I wasn't feeling like this earlier...

After dinner, I went upstairs and had a shower. I took a while, standing there just staring at the wall most of the time. When I was done, I went back to my room, trying to finish unpacking at least one bag. I compared my bag to my mind – if I could unpack my mind, things would be clearer and easier to think about. So I set about unpacking my bag, each piece of clothing a certain thought. I hung up all my jackets and zip-ups, plus some other clothes which couldn't be folded.

After a while I sat back and sighed.

I went downstairs to tell everyone I was turning in early. It was only about 8:30. They muttered surprised goodnight's and went back to their conversation. I retreated to my room and crawled under my covers. I pulled them over my head, closing my eyes and trying to lose myself in sleep.

But the thoughts just kept on coming back, still not unpacked.

Eventually, long after everyone else had gone to bed, I fell into a troubled sleep. I kept thinking about Soul and Maka and Black Star and Tsubaki and Liz and Patti and Mit and Jessie and...

And the whole time my bags sat there in the corner, one full and one half full.

-

To be continued...

-

-

So yeah. Random. Kinda weird.

Rycii: I don't get it.

Kid: What's wrong with me?

**Mit: Suggestions please: 1) Does Kid take Rycii (and maybe twins) with him when he talks to Shinigami? 2) Should Kid talk to Shinigami and get his verdict next chapter, or in two chapter's time?**

Jessie: You opinions would be greatly appreciated! :)

Mit: And it helps me update quicker.

Jessie: Thank you for reading.

Mit: Please review with your ideas~!


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE again

Hi guys! Mit and Jessie here! Right, so I'm going to be working on a new story, which is going to be a crossover. It's for Avatar/Predator, and I'm going to work really hard on it! I'm also still working on Promise (slowly, slowly...) and my book. Then I've got WAY too much art to do for school. So I'm putting the following stories on hold for the time being, until I've got some form of time or a spare moment when I can update:

Kicking Stones

Performing Cats and Strawberries

X Charas

I don't know when I'll next update for Promise. Hopefully sometime before school starts. But I honestly don't know.

If any of the above get updated randomly because I have a bit of time, It's most likely to be Promise or Kicking Stones.

But yeah. I haven't forgotten about my stories, it's just that Shugo Chara! has gone really bad, and it's kind of demotivating, you know? And Kicking Stones is still there, but I'm just really distracted. I need to get into the right kind of mood to write Kicking Stones, because it's different to most of my other stories. Although, I get the feeling this new crossover will be sort of the same... (Not that that's a bad thing!)

But yeah. Just letting you all know. Keep smiling guys!

Mit-chan007 :3


End file.
